An inkjet printing system may include a print media transport assembly which moves and/or routes print media through a print media path, and a carriage assembly which moves a printhead relative to the print media. The print media transport assembly may perform steps of picking and loading a print media for printing, advancing the print media during printing, and ejecting the print media after printing as a sequence of serial steps. Performing such steps as a sequence of serial steps during a multi-page print job, however, results in an increased throughput time of the system as the sequence of serial steps are serially performed first for a first page, and then serially performed second for a second page.